¿Superarás el dolor?
by YumiSebby
Summary: Sasuke, una noche, se da cuenta de que su amigo llora y sufre en silencio, aparte se culpa de todo lo que pasó. Esta acción se repite varias veces. El pelinegro, cansado de ver como su 'mejor amigo' se hace daño, decide poner una solución a esto. One-shot.


¿Superarás el dolor si me quedo a tu lado?

* * *

**N/A: ** _Hola~ Criaturitas del mundo, ¿Qué tal están?. Este fic lo tenía desde hace muchooo tiempo en mi ordenador y hoy, a las 2 y media de la madrugada o cosa así, no podía dormir y me puse a registrar mi ordenador de arriba a abajo y después de unos cuantos retoques... ¡tachán! Aquí tenemos otro one-shot sasunaru. :'3. _

_P.D: Este one-shot es para demostrar que nuestro Sasu-chan tiene más sentimientos de los que parece, muy muy profundos románticos y sinceros, porque bajo ese témpano de hielo duro como una roca, orgulloso y egocéntrico chico hay uno que daría lo que fuese por ver a la persona que ama sonreír._

_Sasuke sentimental~ Nyaaa~_

_¿Qué les parece? Espero un comentario, fav. o follow. _

**Declimer: ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque por supuesto, Naruto-kun pertenece a Sasu-chan._

* * *

_¿Superarás el dolor si me quedo a tu lado?_

_Pov: Sasuke_

Duele. Duele verte sonreír y saber que no eres feliz. Que toda esa expresión facial es mentira.

Duele verte llorar cada noche, y aún sabiendo el motivo no poder hacer nada.

Duele, duele mucho. Tanto que siento impotencia.

Tener miedo a que un día te canses y tú hermosa sonrisa se difumine por completo, aunque esta la mayoría de veces sea una farsa.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que no dejes nunca de sonreír? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ver ese brillo en tus ojos que por tanto tiempo duró?

¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy al otro lado de la puerta y no se que hacer!. Me siento tan terriblemente frustrado que no se como combatir esto.

Odio esto, de verdad que lo hago. ¡Quiero correr dentro de esa oscura habitación y no dejar de besarte y abrazarte hasta que tu sonrisa ilumine tu cara de nuevo!.

¿Quieres que te diga "Te amo"? ¡Lo haré! ¿Quieres qué se lo diga a todo el mundo? ¿Deseas no estar solo nunca más? ¿Anhelas volver a sonreír y dejar los salados ríos de lágrimas que te atormentan cada noche a un lado? ¡Te prometo que haré lo posible para que eso ocurra! Solo... deja de herirte a ti mismo y te prometo cumplir todo esto. Porque me parte verte así... porque me arrepiento tanto de haberte dejado solo, quisiera enmendar mi error.

Me molesta no saber el motivo específico de tu tristeza, saber con respecto a lo que tiene que ver... pero no saberlo realmente... "¿Qué te ocurre?" Me gustaría preguntar.

Ya no es mi orgullo el que no me deja... ojala fuera eso. Ahora, es el terror el que me inunda. El que cuando me acerque a ti y te susurre al odio "¿Qué te pasa?" "No estás solo yo siempre estaré con tigo" "Te amo" me golpee de bruces contra el suelo sin remedio. Que me grites que no tengo derecho a decirte eso ya que te dejé marchar por seguir mis instintos vengativos. No sabría que contestarte... pero si se lo que pienso al respecto de mi venganza.

Es absurda, lo se. Pero... si no la cumplía todo se pondría en contra de mi. Y eso significaría destruir todo lo que amo y anhelo. Y tú eras y serás lo primero en esa lista. ¡No podía permitirlo!. Jamás te dejaría correr peligro.

Pero, a causa de eso, ahora, aunque vivimos juntos y estamos más cerca que nunca, te noto más lejano, mucho más lejano que hace un tiempo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tanto me odias?.

Me dejé caer en la puerta tras estos pensamientos y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. ¿Llorando? ¿Por ti? Si algún día me lo fueran dicho... seguramente esa persona no estaría muy saludable, pero ahora... todo eso ha cambiado.

Sabía que el amor te cambiaba... y que te hacía más débil pero a la vez más fuerte... pero jamás pensé que a mi me pudiese cambiar tanto.

Todo en mi mente gira alrededor tuyo, todos los suspiros y los recuerdos tienen que ver contigo, cada palabra, cada contacto con tu piel -voluntario o involuntario- es por ti... solo por ti. ¿Cuando pasó? No lo se... pero ya es tarde.

Estoy y estaré perdiendo la cabeza por ti cada segundo de mi vida... y no hay solución para eso. Ni la quiero encontrar.

...

Otro sollozo y un pequeño grito, que supongo que has ahogado con la almohada.

_"¡¿Estás pidiendo perdón?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has podido hacer tú?!"_\- Me pregunté mientras tomaba aire e intentaba tranquilizarme, tenía que mentalizarme y poderme concentrar en la perceptiva de la situación...

... ¡Basta!- Un sollozo más fue el detonante para que dejase todo pensamiento correcto a un lado y me lanzara sobre la puerta.

-¡Me cansé!.- Me dije a mi mismo mientras abría la puerta y entraba sin esperar invitación.

-¡Dime de una vez que te pasa, maldita sea!- Te exigí después de estar tan frustrado.

-...- No recibí respuesta de tu parte y eso me enfadó más. Mucho más. Aunque no era enfado y lo sabía, no obstante quería disfrazarlo de eso, sentía frustración porque por todo los 'errores' que cometí perdí todo lo que soñaba.

"_¿Tanto dolor causa una mala decisión?"_ La respuesta a esa pregunta, desgraciadamente, ahora la se... Y, daría lo que fuera, por que esto no fuese así.

-Naruto- susurré lo más bajito que pude.- Mírame y por favor, dime que te ocurre- Supliqué. ¡Increíble! Yo suplicando... mi maldito hermano Itachi, alucinaría si estuviese al tanto de esto... pero por él, por el dobe cabeza hueca, simpático, amable y otras mil cosas típicas de Naruto,... por él lo haría mil veces. (¡Mierda, que cursi .)

-Vete- me dijo aún sin mirarme- Por favor... márchate. Déjame solo, como siempre estuve... y como siempre estaré.

"_¿Qué? ¿Solo?"_\- Me pregunté algo confuso por sus palabras.

Un suspiro salió de mi. Si alguna vez pensé en declararme (Cosa que dudo) no pensaba hacerlo en esta situación... pero era ahora o nunca.

-Nunca estarás solo...- Me acerqué a él con algo de miedo- Tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y...- Un abrazo me interrumpió mi discurso sobre lo 'no' solo que estaba Naruto.

-Lo se, los tengo a ellos... pero yo quiero tenerte a ti. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Solo a ti!. No puedo parar de mirarte o de pensarte... y, cuando te iba a decir lo que siento por ti ¡Te esfumaste!. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, vuelves... vivimos juntos y... y yo ya no puedo más. Esto es una tortura- cogió aire mientras intentaba dejar de llorar- Saber que tu no me ves más que como un amigo, o incluso ni eso, me duele..., y yo... muero por ti. ¡Ya no puedo mashg... um!-

Se puso tenso cuando lo besé. Seguramente no se lo esperaba... pero ya no aguantaba más. Quería que dejara de llorar y de sufrir. Quería decirle que yo también lo amaba. ¿Qué mejor forma que de esta manera?.

-Escúchame bien, por que odio estas cursiladas... Te amo. ¿Vale? Volví por ti... y jamás me iré de tu lado. Te amo- Repetí para luego volver a besarlo.- Y ahora, límpiate esas malditas lágrimas y deja de hacer que diga tonterías románticas...

No dijo nada, y no hacía falta por que correspondió al beso. Empezó siendo un dulce beso y acabó lleno de fogosidad y pasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rayos de sol me quemaban los ojos. ¿Qué hora era? No lo sabía, pero quería quedarme todo el día en la cama... a su lado.

Me dí la vuelta y lo contemplé. Se veía tan bien desnudo. La luz del sol le daba un toque angelical. Me moví un poco para darle espacio pero creo que lo notó porque se acorrucó más a mi.

-No me iré nunca.- Le susurré al odio.

Me tumbé un poco más e intenté volverme a dormir. Al fin y al cabo tendríamos toda la vida por delante para vernos.

-Sasuke-baka... tú se lo dirás a Sakura-chan- Dijo entre sueños.

Me sorprendí y sonrojé a la vez mientras que empezaba a reírme solo. ¿Qué clase de sueño debía estar teniendo?.

Se movió un poco y pude ver que abría los ojos mientras me miraba sonrojado y confuso.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Me preguntó mientras se sentaba. _"Si tan solo supieras lo que hablas en sueños"_

-De nada- Volví a reír- Y tranquilo, yo se lo diré a Sakura, Naru-chan- Finalizó con un tono canturreador mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios, dejando anonadado al rubio.

_Fin Pov: Sasuke._

Claro que les tocaría sufrir en el futuro y enfrentarse a miles de cosas más, tanto buenas como malas. Pero lo harían juntos, y si ellos dependieran jamás se separarían, porque así lo superarían todo, tanto el dolor como la felicidad, **juntos.** Como siempre quisieron estar.

"_De todos los errores se aprende, porque estos te dan lecciones. Por eso no puedes borrar los momentos en los que erraste, piensa que gracias a ellos ganaste sabiduría"._

* * *

_¿Y qué les pareció? Espero que les gustara... a mi me costó escribirlo pero tras leerlo me sentí genial ^-^_


End file.
